


Chicks Dig Wampa Scars

by bat (bateroo)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Complete, Gen, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bateroo/pseuds/bat
Summary: Will his fresh wampa scars help Luke get more action with the ladies?





	Chicks Dig Wampa Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the beginning of The Empire Strikes Back. Consider it a deleted scene and before anything could be considered incest.

Luke stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel round his waist, as drops of water dripped from his wet hair. Having a private 'fresher was pretty nice, even if it had taken being attacked and nearly killed by a wampa to get one.  
  
Rubbing his palm over the mirror to smooth away the condensation fog, he glanced at himself and gave a low whistle. He'd have scars from the claws swiped across his face, sure, but clearly it made him a little more ruggedly handsome.  
  
Han had a scar on his chin and women found him handsome. Luke chuckled. He had twice the scars now!  
  
Drying his hair with another towel Luke relived the surprise he'd received earlier again in his head.  
  
 _"Well I guess you don't know everything about women yet."_  
  
Leia had made the short steps between them, taken Luke's face in her hands, and planted a full kiss on his mouth, right in front of Han, Chewie, and C-3PO. Just after Han had announced Leia had expressed her true feelings for him. It had been hot, a real kiss, more so than any he'd received before from the local girls on Tatooine. Luke would swear to it that he'd even felt the tip of Leia's tongue brush his own.  
  
Mugging in front of the foggy mirror, Luke took a few swaggering steps closer and leaned against the sink, settling his weight and cocking a hip like he'd seen Han do a thousand times.  
  
"Why yes, I _am_ Luke Skywalker. Ladies, ladies, please, there's enough of me for all you." He shot his reflection a half grin, a poor imitation of Han's cocky one. "That's it, crowd right on in." He kept speaking to the imaginary group of beautiful women, who would worship and adore him, who'd want to be near the man who destroyed the Death Star.  
  
"Hello there," Luke's voice deepened and grew husky as he imagined a particularly lovely creature, with dark chocolate hair and eyes and pale skin. Lost in the fantasy, he leaned farther over the sink, his lips brushing the smooth surface of the mirror as he gave Leia another kiss. This time with plenty of tongue.  
  
"Master Luke, sir!" C-3PO bustled in through the now-open door of the refresher unit. "Master Solo and Chewbacca have destroyed an Imperial probe droid and the station is under evacuat...oh my."  
  
The golden droid was tongue tied for one of the first times in his life. Startled from his fantasy, Luke jerked his head up, connecting his chin hard against the mirror. Cursing, he stepped back from the sink while clutching both his chin and the towel that was suddenly sliding from his waist.  
  
"Out, C-3PO, out!" He hollered, trying to wave the droid away with his elbow. With a small pause, C-3PO hurriedly turned and retreated.  
  
"I'm afraid I will never understand humans." C-3PO sighed to himself, scurrying to find something to occupy himself with until Luke came out of the refresher.


End file.
